


Go back to sleep

by Writing_in_SIN



Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [41]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Post-Canon, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: Parad is a snuggle bug— this is a fact.But it's hard to be a snuggle bug when the one he wants to snuggle with isn't here with him in bed.
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538683
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Go back to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://writing-in-sin.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Writing_in_SIN)

* * *

**"Go back to sleep."  
**

* * *

Parad is a snuggle bug— this is a _fact._

But it's hard to _be_ a snuggle bug when the one he wants to snuggle with isn't here with him in bed. Patting at the empty space beside him with a pout, Parad snuffles into his pillow before raising his head to squint in the dark. When he still sees no sign of his human lover, Parad sits up and stumbles off the bed with a yawn. Wrapping the blanket around him to stave off the slight chill of the night, he carefully makes his way out of the bedroom, feeling the pleasant ache on his lower body for each step he takes.

Ah...he better be careful not to drip too much of Emu's cum on the floor. It'll be dangerous if either of them slips.

Snapping his fingers, Parad materialises a pair of underwear for him to wear and continues his quest to find Emu. Using their bond as a guide, he lets it lead him to the study and finds Emu in pyjama bottoms reading a medical journal by the bookcase.

Sensing his presence, Emu looks up and gives him an apologetic smile.

"Hey, dearheart."

Parad shuffles forward before he drapes himself onto Emu's back, reeling the doctor into his arms to wrap them both with the blanket. He kisses the back of Emu's neck then happily nuzzles their cheeks together.

"Hey yourself, sweetheart," he murmurs into Emu's ear, smiling when the doctor melts back into him with a happy sigh. "What are you doing up so late?"

Emu gives the journal in his hand a slight shake. "Something about Ami-chan's illness was bothering me so I wanted to check just in case."

"Oh?" He looks down at the journal, a touch concern. "It's nothing serious is it?"

Emu shakes his head. "Thankfully no."

"That's good," Parad says with a relieved sigh, because he's met Ami and she's a good kid. "Want some tea if you're still gonna be up?"

Turning in place, Emu cups the side of his face with an adoring smile. "You don't have to stay up with me, Parad. It's okay, go back to sleep."

"Nu-uh." He leans down to rest his forehead against Emu's. "I prefer sleeping when you're there _with_ me. I'm a snuggle bug, remember?"

"The snuggliest," Emu agrees as the doctor leans up to peck him on the lips, warm and fond. "Which is awesome and I'm missing it already."

Purring, he leans down to nose Emu's throat. "Then come back to bed, Emu."

"I will," Emu promises, running his fingers through Parad's curls. "I just need to write a couple of things down first."

Parad nods. "Tea it is then."

Emu laughs.

In the end, they end up tangled in each other on the comfy study couch, snuggled together under the warm blankets. Not too far from where they are, the desk is filled with finished notes and journals while empty mugs of tea sit by the low table as they slumber on.


End file.
